


Consider the Truth

by Liquid_Lyrium



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash February, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquid_Lyrium/pseuds/Liquid_Lyrium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra really should relax before the Inquisitor goes to Adamant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consider the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely un-betaed, and pretty raw, but I need more f!Adaar/Cassandra in my life. So why not crank something out for Femslash February, right?? Right?

Cassandra leaned over the maps on the War Table, her dark brows knitted with single-minded purpose.

"If you stare any harder, the table might burst into flame, kadan." Cassandra didn’t even look up at the Inquisitor.

"We must be prepared for anything to happen when we arrive at Adamant," The Seeker’s unblinking gaze continued to bore into the map. "I do trust Cullen but… there are possibilities he may have overlooked. I will not gamble with your safety."

"And how long must I wait for you to be …satisfied?" There was a lilting, husky quality to Adaar’s voice that sparked a bit of heat between Cassandra’s legs, and drew a rueful smile from her.

"I suppose that depends on how patient you can be. I am exceedingly thorough, as you well know."

"Too thorough," Adaar whined, stepping away from the doorframe, pulling the door shut behind her. Cassandra looked up—and felt some of her resolve to play their usual games crumble. Her vashoth lover looked particularly desperate, her candle-flame eyes burning like bonfires. Cassandra felt a column of fire rise through her belly in response. Her nethers followed suit, feeling distinctly warm and wet.

It was still a marvel, that someone made her feel this way. It had been so long since she’d felt desirable—and desire in return. She had been a public figure in the Chantry for so long, she had started to feel… sexless—like the statues of Andraste. More of a figure and less a real woman who lived and breathed.

But Cassandra wasn’t made of stone nor steel. She was flesh and blood, and she had a beating heart underneath her breastplate. Perhaps it was because Adaar had grown up outside the Chantry she had seen Cassandra as a woman—a whole woman and not just a Hand.

Perhaps Cassandra had forgotten she was a whole woman as well, not just the extension of the Divine’s will.

Adaar stood across from Cassandra, and placed her hands on the map as well. “I do not care to be… patient.” She reached across the table, drawing her fingertips along the edge of Cassandra’s hand, “Nor do I wish to.. interrupt your work, my good Lady Seeker, which leaves us at an impasse.”

"I… could continue to work while you.. satisfy your appetites," Cassandra’s cheeks burned as she made the suggestion, but truthfully, she didn’t want to wait either. She was aching to be touched, a pulse throbbing beneath her smalls.

The vashoth smiled, and it was an expression that melted Cassandra’s heart to see. The Inquisitor did not smile enough, in her estimation. Though it was not surprising, given the task she’d been given to undertake.

That tender feeling gave way to a fluttering anticipation as Adaar rounded the table. “Then you can stay, right there, Lady Seeker,” the vashoth’s hands slid forward to Cassandra’s hips, thumbs brushing along the curve of her ass. 

Adaar’s hands were not dainty, by human standards, at least, but they were surprisingly nimble as they pulled the laces holding up Cassandra’s leggings. “This is a foolish idea,” Cassandra pointed out, though she assisted in pushing down her trousers, all the same. “Anyone could walk in,  _Josephine_ might—”

There was a laugh down by her left flank, and a gentle kiss to goosebumps that were raised as olive skin became exposed, “I think you’d like that though. Our Lady Ambassador is quite stunning.” There was a guilty sort of silence that followed, and Adaar laughed, “Ha! I knew you fancied her.”

Cassandra sounded less amused, “You are imagining things. My eyes do not… wander.”

The vashoth continued tugging down Cassandra’s leggings until they were around her knees. The almost-qunari smirked, “Of course not,  _Lady Seeker_. Perhaps I’ll just go invite her to join us…”

"You wouldn’t  _dare!_ " Cassandra’s voice held that edge of cold fury to it. That righteous indignation that Adaar loved to hear.

"No, not today, at least," she smiled and gently rubbed her thumb against Cassandra’s smalls. "Another time, perhaps," she teased her lover with a smirk.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and made a soft sound of exasperation, but her tone was a bit softer when she next spoke, “You’re terrible. Coming in here, convincing me to do this, and now accusing me of having eyes for another.”

"This was your idea, kadan," Adaar reminded her sweetly, still stroking her thumb along that hidden slit.

"Don’t change the subject," Cassandra grumbled softly. "Everyone else gets away with tiny lies, why am I not allowed?"

"I think you should have chosen a different profession then, my lady," Adaar said the words gently, before tugging those smalls down Cassandra’s muscular thighs. The Seeker leaned over the table, staring down at the map.

"Sometimes it seems to me the truth is overrated—if it even exists," the woman gnawed at her lip. 

"Some truths exist," Adaar breathed the words softly, her fingers tracing between Cassandra’s legs, fingernails lightly brushing through black hairs.

"Then tell me you’ll come back," Cassandra’s voice nearly choked as she spoke aloud. "And tell me it is the truth," the Seeker gripped the edge of the table, staring down at the Western Approach.

"I will return," the horned woman promised easily. Too easily. Cassandra’s gut twisted in knots, but she didn’t know if it was from unease or her lover’s thumbs sliding along the slick flesh that was starting to burn with want. Cassandra could feel both of Adaar’s thumbs sliding along her slit, nestled between those inner and outer lips.

"Maker, are you going to take all night?" Cassandra asked, her voice brash as ever with her impatience. Adaar was sinfully good with her mouth, and Cassandra had yet to ask where the qunari had learned such skill. The Seeker only knew how lucky she was to benefit from such talent. She gasped as one of those thumbs dragged along her inner lips.

"So impatient, kadan," Adaar was smiling, Cassandra could hear it in her voice. She spread her legs a bit, and presented herself a bit better, so that her lover might get the hint.

"If you give me what I want…. I could be persuaded to come upstairs with you," it felt like a feeble bargaining chip to Cassandra, but it enough for Adaar.

"I’d like that, Lady Seeker," Adaar used her thumbs to spread Cassandra apart and she pressed her mouth against Cassandra, her tongue curving against the cleft she’d opened up. The Seeker dropped her head, gasping quietly. Adaar was usually so contrary, so difficult… she had been expecting counter-negotiations. An extraction of promises to extend their lovemaking, the last thing Cassandra had expected was to have her lover suddenly attempting to bury her tongue inside her!

Cassandra’s hand gripped the edge of the table harder as her lover’s tongue flicked downward, towards that little round pearl of flesh. Adaar rolled it on her tongue gently, before flicking it with her tongue. It had already been throbbing, before Adaar had even touched her, now her clit felt like a tiny ember, it was so hot. She hissed quietly, at the diligent attentions her lover paid to that little spot. The Seeker shifted on her feet, laying completely flat on the War Table. In their chambers, she might have begged for more, but here she could only curl her toes in her boots and choke back whimpers as she felt her knees threaten to give way. Just when Cassandra thought it was too much to bear, Adaar’s tongue pulled away, and she let out a sigh as her throbbing, burning clit was allowed to breathe for a moment. Her lover’s tongue dragged back towards her entrance and lapped at the wetness that had gathered there. 

Cassandra bit her lip, as Adaar determinedly traced her tongue around the edges of that hole. The Seeker couldn’t stifle a gasp, however, when one of her lover’s thumbs came to tease her clit again, from above, and through the soft hood there. Cassandra struck the table with the flat of her palm and let out a quiet curse. Adaar sealed her mouth over Cassandra, and gently pulled the wrinkled, delicious flesh back between her lips. She pulled on that flesh again, while another finger flicked across her clit, as though her lover were aggressively trying to strum a lute.

Cassandra bit her knuckles, unable to stifle all sound as her orgasm suddenly thrummed through her body. She whimpered, and shifted her hips away from Adaar’s touch, and her lover gently moved those large hands to her lover’s thighs, not wishing to overstimulate her sensitive partner. 

The vashoth woman gently pulled up Cassandra’s smalls and leggings, pushing herself up off her knees. So gently, the qunari took Cassandra by the hips, and turned her lover around. Cassandra looked up at her, breathless, flushed, and chest heaving—and still laying back on the War Table. Adaar swallowed hard. She was so tempted to reach between Cassandra’s legs and have her crest again. Instead, she gently tied the laces on her lover’s trousers. Then Adaar reached down and traced a thumb across the Seeker’s lips. She was gratified, when Cassandra kissed her, and tasted herself.

"Once my legs have… recovered… we may go upstairs," Cassandra breathed quietly, still slightly winded.

"I could carry you," Adaar offered sweetly.

"Absolutely not!" Cassandra scowled and made a disgusted noise. "That would… entirely defeat the purpose of being so… swift and silent just now. No."

"You’re no fun, kadan."

"You used to tell me I was delightful," Cassandra said with a dry smile.

Adaar tasted her other thumb, “Hm, I suppose you still are.”

Cassandra made the noise she was so famous for once again.


End file.
